


Fétischiste

by vegap1k



Series: Chevaucheurs de tempête [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Moult vulgarités, Other, Varia Quality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeunesse se passe, comme se déplacent ces doigts sur l'homme qui portera des plumes et des perles bigarrées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fétischiste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Mamarazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Akira Amano.
> 
> Cadeau à **La-Mamarazzi** pour son "sexplicite" qui entrera prochainement dans le dictionnaire ! En espérant que ça te plaise, puisque que tu as été ma muse. Squalo s'amuse, ah ! l'adolescence ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Déchet, arrête ça. »

Le susnommé méprisa négligemment la remarque, la main curieuse.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu-» pesta l'italien, se mordillant la lippe.

Entravé par sa courte frange, Squalo grommela, sans pour autant la dégager; ses doigts s'affairaient à dégringoler le long d'un duvet foncé plutôt fourni. Il en taquina l'extrémité de l'index, avant de l'enserrer du pouce et de l'agiter facétieusement contre la peau hâlée de son supérieur.

« Arr- Putain ! » s'égosilla-t-il, tourmenté.

L'adolescent l'ignora, hérissant le poil jusqu'à frôler l'épiderme mat, avant de retomber, zigzaguant entre les différentes teintes de brun. Comme il effleurait le chemin d'une veine, Xanxus expira longuement.

« T'as jamais vu de queues de ta vie, branleur de requin ? Arrête ça ! »

Le capitaine se redressa, glissant quelques cheveux gênants derrière une oreille.

« Voooi,  _calma_ , je me demandais juste comment tu faisais pour supporter ces poils de raton-laveur, j'y suis pour rien si t'es chatouilleux. »


End file.
